


Victimised

by jezebel



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Kudos: 1





	Victimised

They say that the bullied become the bullies and that the earlier in life that the lessons of life are learned the better we are at accepting them. I guess that Stuart was a prime example of that. The Jones' spent their entire lives living up to their proverbial namesakes, trying to outdo the neighbours, trying to fit in wherever they were and preaching to their son and daughter the need to do the same. Stuart learned from an early age that his mother's love and his father's approval were both dependent on him doing exactly what was expected of him. If he did that then they left him alone. Marie had the same upbringing and it was what had turned her into a master manipulator that knew just which buttons to press with Stuart to get him to capitulate.

I supposed that I am the ubiquitous victim as well. The child that once scarred is branded as a victim for the rest of his life. I suffered as a child, not from neglect or lack of affection but from the lack of material things that I needed to survive. Hazel did all she could but that wasn't always enough, and as hard as she tried she was never going to be the father that I wanted to take me to football on a Saturday or who taught me how to shave.

Cameron said that was what made us the perfect couple, Stuart had a God complex and I had a Disciple complex (whatever that was supposed to mean). Personally I think that Cameron was just jealous of the relationship that Stuart and I share. Most people are.

It pisses me off when people say that Stuart is a Bastard. He isn't a bastard, at least not to me, and the only people he mistreats are people that have already used him in one way or another. Stuart is only doing what he was taught and we can't blame him for that.

Stuart never forces me to do anything. I do the things I do because I love him and I might be a twat sometimes but I go into everything with my eyes open. If that makes me a victim then so be it. At least I'm only a victim for Stuart, never for anyone else, and you know what, I don't think that Stuart will ever let me play victim for anyone else ever again.

***


End file.
